Dark Business
by VampireDonovan
Summary: The vampire Donovan Fletcher does business.


**Dark Business**

There was a sound like rapid thunder in the dimly lit office. An unceasing barrage of hot lead tore into the neck and chest of the man, as his assassin emptied the clip. His pinstripe suit turned red, and blood splattered against the wall behind him. The bolt clicked into place as the sound of total silence momentarily filled the room. A second later it was broken by the crash of a body falling into a wheeled chair. The man's briefcase was still in hand and his fingers twitched like that of a crushed spider as his cold murderer stepped from the shadow. The assassin had a black trench coat, shades and a beret to match. The figure lowered his HK and pulled down on the magazine release. As the magazine hit the ground he worked a phone from his coat and thumbed in a number.

"Donovan here, Sawyers dead and I have the package, I'll meet you in two hours

at the club to collect."

There was a hint of satisfaction in the voice, "Perfect. I'll be there with the agreed

amount."

There was a click and then a dial tone.

Donovan looked around, scrutinized the scene of _business_, and then knelt down to

pick up the briefcase. After prying it loose from the dead man's hand he simply picked it up, he wasn't even interested in what the contents were; after all, _business_ was _business_.

He put his HK back into his coat and exited the office building. Stepping out into the Manhattan night he looked at his watch, it read twenty-three hundred hours. Content

with the time he called a cab.

"Where to?"

"Avram's Club on 42nd."

"Sure thing."

The ride was somewhat anxious; he hadn't fed in two nights and was losing

concentration. The driver quickly noticed that his passenger wasn't too talkative. He

didn't try for a conversation until they reached the destination. At which it was time to

discuss payment.

"Sir, that'll be fourteen seventy-five."

Donovan handed him a twenty and stepped out of the cab without a word. 

Looking up he saw the sign to Avram's place, and made his way toward the door. A large 

bouncer in a black suit stood at the entrance.

"Can I help you?" The bouncer asked as though this was just routine

conversation.

"I have, _business_."

"Of course Donovan."

The club was a little quieter that night, than it was usually. It was a dark

atmosphere, with a jazz group in the corner playing, "Straight, No Chaser". He looked at 

his watch again, they weren't going to meet for another hour. In the meantime he decided 

to get something to _eat_. Looking around, he saw what do to would pass the time in between then and his meeting.

Donovan took a seat next to _her_. She looked up at him a little surprised, like she

wasn't expecting company. He admired her dark hair for a moment before he said

anything.

"Want to join me out back for a little while?" Donovan looked deep into her eyes

and she didn't know why she was compelled to comply.

All she did was nod and placidly say, "Sure."

They both stood and went out the back exit to the alleyway. She looked up at him

a little confused. His very eyes broke her will, and she melted under his cold touch.

Donovan gently pressed her up against the alley wall.

"Please forgive my manners, I don't believe I asked your name."

"It's Faye, what about you?"

He didn't answer her. He just placed a hand on her waist, and examined her neck.

The woman softly gasped as she watched his canines grow in length. Putting a hand over 

her mouth he bit into her neck. She didn't struggle, not even for a second. His compliant prey grew pale as he fed on her warmth.

Meaning not to kill her, Donovan drew his fangs from her neck. Letting go of her

she almost fell to the ground.

"Go home. Rest." The words came out of his mouth with only the slightest hint of

humanity.

Dazed, confused, light-headed, and a little ruffled she regained her balance and stumbled out to the street corner to catch a cab.

Donovan watched her leave and didn't say goodbye; it wasn't appropriate she would barely remember his touch. Also he left no trace, the wound had already sealed.

The picture of his sire came into his mind. "Your body is dead, and so must you

be to mankind. In the shadows we live our unlives. In the shadows we hunt the hunters of 

beasts. And in the shadows we die a _first and second_ death." Each word rang through his 

head like a gunshot; though it hit him just a little softer every time.

"I am dead, so dead I must be."

He struggled to control the beast within himself. It raged with perverted satisfaction, as his fangs shortened and his face lost its monstrous overtone. 

Donovan stepped back into the bar. It would be open all night and into the morning, although he didn't plan to stay that long. The man he was waiting for was at a 

table on the far end of the bar. The man nodded and turned back to his drink. Donovan 

made his way over and took a seat, with briefcase in hand.

"Good evening. I see you have the briefcase, let me see it."

The man was little more than the usual scum he did business with. He had a suit

and was no different than the man he had killed earlier. It didn't matter to him, a client

was a client, and this one was no better the man he had just killed.

"The papers are all here. Excellent." The client closed the briefcase, set it on the

ground and put his own on the table. "Thirty-five grand. You can count it later, trust me,

it's all there."

"My trust extends to the same length, that you value your own life." Donovan

rose from his seat and turned to leave with the money.

"Is it true then, is it true what they say… That you're a vampire?"

Donovan stopped, although not looking back at him. "I am burdened with such a curse as you speak, but if you usher the word _vampire_ one more time you won't 

survive to see the next dawn."

"Then what would a _corpse_ need with so much money?"

The _vampire_ threw open his trench coat, and pressed his HK up against the man's

forehead. "_Unlife_ has a cost just as _life,_ and equipment is never free." Holstering his 

weapon he turned to leave once more, "Daybreak is in five hours, and I have, _other _

_business_ to attend."


End file.
